Alone
by Faithrss
Summary: Set after Series 3 of Buffy but before series four. Dedicated to Gemma who is havin her own problems with love. *incomplete*
1. Default Chapter

For the first time in weeks Sunnydale was quiet. The Mayor was gone, school was over and Buffy was alone. She knew that it would be like this she just didn't want to believe that Angel would actually leave her. Now he was gone to LA and he was never coming back, never coming home to her. She felt the tears well up and pushed them back, she was the slayer she couldn't afford the luxury of breaking down. Especially not when on patrol in Restfield cemetery. She was heading home soon anyway after another fruitless hunt, then she could climb into bed and curl up in a ball to find a much needed release for her tears. It hurt so bad. After everything that had happened in the past few years this was killing her. He was alive but he didn't want to be with her. Buffy sighed as she approached her door, the tears starting to fall.  
  
Buffy drifted off to sleep tears still running down her face. She had been home for hours and had been unable to move, unable to stop the tears that threatened to drown her. The dreams started just as before Buffy suddenly remembered why she didnt sleep anymore, she hated seeing this. Hated looking through the flames, seeing him leave her again. This time he wasn't going to come back.  
  
Buffy woke from her uneasy sleep to the sound of her alarm. She smiled as she switched it off, Will was coming over today. It had been a while since she had spent much time with her bestfriend, now that she had Oz. It was an improvement at least, a smile. The first one in weeks. She glanced at the clock, 1.30pm. She groaned wondering why she had slept so long. She had shopping to do then a quick patrol before Wills arrived at 8pm. 


	2. Fallen Warrior

Buffy stepped out of the shower rubbing away the last remaining drips of water with her towel. Quickly she wrapped it around herself and headed back to her room to dress. She was late. It was going on 7pm now and she still hadn't patrolled. Buffy slipped on her black leather pants. They encased her like a second skin leaving not even a wrinkle around her athletic and powerful legs. Just like Angel's she thought fondly before the pain struck again, never would she see his face again. Sighing to contain the sorrow Buffy tied up her wet hair and headed for the door, grabbing two stakes on the way past.  
  
There was something in the bushes to her left, Buffy's senses were on high alert, moving closer to the bush she heard another noise to the right. Buffy cursed under her breath. She turned to look through the bushes but was sprung on from behind, she crashed to the ground with a thud. As she fell Angel's words rang in her head, "Always roll with the punches", and she rolled on impact. In a flash she was on her feet but found herself surrounded. She attacked punching the vamp in front of her and kicking out at another. Soon the air was filled with dust, Buffy was choking on it. She was tiring rapidly, her lack of sleep catching up with her, but still she fought. One after another, they just kept coming, Buffy knew she was losing. She sank a stake into another heart, but at that a vamp took her legs out from under her. Down she went as many feet connected savagely with her skin. Buffy cried out trying to push them away, her effort was in vain. Buffy could see her own blood, hear her bones breaking but still she tried to stand. With one final burst of strength she lunged, staking another vamp. This was to be her last as she felt her knees give way, her life draining fast. 


	3. Frantic

Willow paced up and down in Buffy's livingroom stopping occasionally to look at her watch. Where was Buffy? Was she ok? Willow was going frantic. it was already after 9 and Buffy hadn't come home. Secretly Willow dreaded waiting for Buffy to return every time she left on patrol, as deep down she knew it was just a matter of time. One of these days Buffy wasn't going to come back and the world and her life would be much worse for it. 9.15, Willow snapped herself out of her thoughts they were just making it worse, where could Buffy be? She grabbed up the phone and punched in a familiar number. A tired but extremely British voice answered almost immediately, if they situation hadn't been so serious Willow would have found this extremely funny, just how bored had the old watcher really become? "Giles its Willow, has Buffy called you?" Willow burst before Giles had even finished his greeting. Giles voice changed immediately, he now sounded far more awake and an edge of concern had crept into his voice,  
  
" Buffy? No Willow, not since yesterday. What is wrong? Has something happened?"  
  
"She hasn't come home Giles. She was meant to be meeting me at her house over an hour ago."  
  
"Have you phoned that...that beeping thing?"  
  
Again Willow smiled despite herself,Giles was just so...British. "Yeah, no response. Giles we have to do something, this isn't like her."  
  
"Ok Willow, try and calm down I will there in a minute."  
  
"Ok bye Giles" Willow hung up and started to pace again. After three minutes had passed she decided she couldn't wait anymore. She grabbed done of Buffy's stakes and two crosses and left the house. Something wasn't right she could sense it. She had to find Buffy. 


End file.
